What is IT!
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: A half-naked, pissed Sasuke is chasing a half-naked, frightened Sakura. And yet, it's not lemon or lime. What gives? One-shot, humor, slight romance SasuSaku


**LMAO, this is something that was inspired by another story that I read, so I hope you enjoy it! And no, there's nothing disgusting in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else I would've made Sakura and Sasuke be together then. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pride was something that Sasuke had treasured, and Sakura had in a way ruined it. That explained why a half-naked Sakura was running away from a half-clothed Sasuke.

Sakura tried to run as fast as she could in her sort of skimpy garments as an also half-naked Sasuke roared after her. Tears streamed down of her face as she screamed in fright as Sasuke tackled her.

"Ah, Stop it! Sasuke-kun!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fact that Naruto had already seen it before and that she hadn't made her a bit peeved. I mean, why wouldn't Sasuke just let her see it? Was it really that small?

Sakura had always thought that it would be big, for Sasuke was a very experienced and strong ninja, he would be expected to have a big and lean one too! Unless, he preferred a small one. He might've preferred a small one so it'll make the girls like him less, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

However, Sakura had never seen it! And everybody else that she had known had! It was so ANNOYING! It wasn't exactly surprising that Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and Lee had seen _it_, since they always were together, but Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata had seen _it_!

She had interrogated each person, questioning them intently and ferociously about Sasuke's _thing. _Each one unfortunately, kept their mouth shut, no matter how much Sakura grilled them about _it_.

Sakura had even asked Sasuke herself, but in return, she got a very red-faced Sasuke and a very colorful language of no. She had asked him politely, yet he wouldn't even give her a small glance of it! It wasn't her fault that Sasuke was such an arrogant, selfish bastard who denied her will to see it.

Sakura finally decided that she was going to have to take matters into her very own hands. And she was going to do it when the Rookies and Team Gai were going to the beach.

She had decided to go see it when the guys were changing. It would be very troubling if she was to get caught, but it was worth it. And while he was busy stripping himself, she could finally look at his _thing! _

With a patient attitude, she waited until his shirt was off and he was making the motion of stripping himself of his pants. It was positive that he was distracted. Then, she had made her move.

Sasuke had a horrified look on his face as he saw the pink-haired girl. She had charged into the changing room. Fortunately, there was only Sasuke in there, since everybody had gone outside. His face went beet red as he lunged for the girl, but she managed to finally get a look at _it._

A smile plastered onto her face as she looked at him in victory. The redness of his cheeks didn't disappear as he looked down in shame.

_It_ was long, lean, and big like she expected it to be. While her eyes traveled down, a pink flush went up her neck.

The fact that there was her name there and Sasuke's, made her practically faint.

She looked towards Sasuke in question, and he finally spoke.

"I just wanted there to be something that would remind me of you," he had whispered quietly.

Sakura had wanted to cry right there and then, but the smile couldn't get off of her face. Then, she noticed that Sasuke was eyeing her red bikini and she immediately yelled "hentai."

Sasuke's onyx eyes had retaliated quickly. "And who's the one who charged into the boy's room to see it?"

She immediately ran out of the room, and Sasuke made a motion to put on his navy blue trunks. Then, he noticed that _it_ was gone.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura grinned as she held the precious silver katana in her arms, her fingers tracing the part that had "Sasuke x Sakura" engraved on the bottom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

***snicker*. Not what you thought it would be right? Well, here's the story! And don't forget to read my new story, Impossible Love! **


End file.
